The Golden Age
by Dragon Wang
Summary: Every legend starts as a story, every story starts as a tale, every tale is based on history. IN ancient China, shattered by warlords, one reunites them all with help of dragons, but alliances can be broken.


**The Golden Age: The Making of A Legend**

**Chapter One: Peace Never Lasts**

**Small sunrays began to shine through the thick cover of clouds, soft twittering of birds began to sound, the wind blows against the bright green leaves of the trees, a burning red banner is being carried by the winds past the trees, past the bright yellow banners with mighty dragons standing on it. A mighty roar was heard, a roar of happiness, pleasure, a victors roar.**

**Closing in on the person that made the roar, into a huge Chinese building, a huge stone building, covered with skulls, broken swords, hides, burned banners. People cladded in heavy chain mails stood there, some dancing, some drinking, some were lying on the floor but everyone was happy. In the centre of the building stood one man, the biggest of them all standing 6.9 feet high, his muscles so big his golden chainmail were tight around his arm, his handsome face covered in burn marks, scars, those that would never heal, the biggest smile on his face together with his brown eyes with a gaze that you couldn't deny he was filled with happiness, and on his black short hair a crown, a huge golden crown with the greenest of emeralds and the whitest of diamonds, in his hand covered by a gold gauntlet ,a giant diamond sword, massively thick and the size not less than 4.5 feet in the length, with a big black diamond on the centre never seen in a size this big, in his other hand a large red banner.**

The king of Ancient China opened his mouth and with a loud and heavy voice he said as he lifted the banner 'Warriors, friends, victors, our battle had been long, our battle bloody, but at last our swords splintered the last skulls of our enemy's: the Murguls. And with this banner our last trophy has been collected, with this we have conquered our last obstacle in our long journey. But finally we can rest in peace.' Loud roaring was heard, celebrating the victory, everyone lifted their fist in the air. 'Men let's Honor the Dragon who helped us, Come on Qiang Da come out and show your-' the last word of the mighty king being cut off by the massive entrance of the 10 feet high dragon right through the huge hole in the roof. He let out a massive roar shaking the ground, his massive arms lifted in the air, the shining golden scales reflecting the lights of the sun. The roar is being equaled by the clattering of the swords against the shields, thousands and thousands of shields, all the soldiers surrounding the immense building, roaring, clattering their shields, celebrating the victory on the last of all warlords.

**Five years after China united.**

**The scene changes to the edge of an giant cliff about 200 feet high to the right, and the edge of a cliff on the opposite side, a sturdy rope connecting the long distance in-between, many people standing on the left side, some with normal clothes, some with armor. But on the other side only two humans stands fully cladded in armor, their golden armor heavily reflecting the red setting sunlight. As war cries in the forests on the right side sounds fierce, we can see the King of China shout, hard.**

'Wang, go away, it's an order.' the immense king said shouting in the ear of Wang, not less impressive as the king himself, with his 6 foot 8 almost as high and his shoulders even slightly boarder, proud as he is that he wears the massive golden armor, 'Never, Never did I run as you stood, and never shall I run as you stand.' Wang shouted back as he unsheathed his 3 feet long golden sword decorated with blue sapphires, he took his handle firmly with his hand while in his other hand he wields another giant sword with a green dragon on it. The King sighed deeply, 'This is madness, Wang' he said as he unsheathed his giant sword and grabbed his golden shield. 'No, not madness, suicidal. But I'm glad to do it with you' Wang said as he looks the king in his eyes, Wang's eyes sparkle gold by the setting sunlight. The mighty king raised his sword with ease, and cut through the firm rope. 'There's no way back' he said as he turned around looking at the forest, 'There was never a way back with you' Wang replied dryly as he stood side by side with the king. 4 arrows salvos from the other cliff were shot into the deep abyss of the forest, loud cries were heard, no normal cries, no normal cry a human can produce. The forests began to fall out of sight as a horde of dragons came running out, led by the golden dragon king Qiang Da. 'Never Look back-' the king said concentrating on the horde, 'And Never look down!' Wang shouted with a war cry as the both ran into the horde.

**And presto, somehow my imagination likes to give me itty bitty pieces of huge stories, but when I get then I like them. If you like it, give me a review, those really stimulates my mind. **

**Plus, have a nice vacation.**

**08/07/10**

**Wang**

**Viva holandia.**


End file.
